Outrageous
by Bdensgirl
Summary: School of Rock has finally made it, the fame, the glory, and the shame. With a new baby coming, everyone is stressed and steered into different directions. With the return of a certain bandmate, can they all hold it together? SEQUEL TO IT'S ABOUT TIME!
1. Ben and Jerry's Plus Full House ReRuns

**Outrageous**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own SOR...but the sequel will ROCK!_

**Chapter One: **_Bens&Jerry's Plus Full House Re-Runs_

KTBABY's** XANGA**

_Good Morning America 4.6.07_

_Hey everyone! We relocated to Chicago for Summer...Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive to us and to the un-born Summer slash Zack baby!! LOL Freddy and I are ZE GODPARENTS!!!_

_Okay...back to the point...Zack and I are going to do an acoustic performance on Good Morning America, on April 6, 2007. We'll be covering old rock songs, and you'll hear some new material and your old favorites!!! Summer isn't capable to make it, because she's already 6 months and wants to take a rest, but Freddy has a really bad case of pneumonia so they're staying here while Zack and I go to New York...I feel bad but they need to rest up!_

_Hope you're enjoying our new album Epiphany!  
Rock on!  
Your Bass Bebot...  
KT_

After finishing that blog entry, I sat back and looked around me. Fame has done me some good things, like this MAC computer, fans, a huge mansion-like house, it's been a wild ride but a good one. Summer is...well...HUGE. Her and Zack don't want to know the sex of the baby so it's harder for us not knowing because of the nurseries in both of our houses here in Chicago and in Los Angeles.

Freddy and I have gotten closer and closer throughout all of this. We're the closest we've ever been since the last year we've been together. He's a good guy. Really, he is.

"KATIE!" I heard Summer yell from the living room.

"YEAH?"

"B&J's PARTY AND FULL HOUSE IS ON!" I laughed as I went downstairs to the kitchen for the ice cream.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"Cherry Garcia!!!" Summer yelled happily as I grabbed the pint of Cherry Garcia and Chunky Monkey for myself. Two spoons and a whole bunch of DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle.

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Which episode is this?" I asked.

"It's the one where Gia gets into the car accident." Summer replied, taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh. Did Zack call you?" Zack was up in Toronto promoting our album on MuchMusic. I didn't want to travel because I was suffering from exhaustion, but it was real exhaustion, not like Lindsay Lohan or Paris Hilton. I've been on the road like a crazy mad-woman promoting our album, and we did a mini-tour with Aiden, Saosin, and BlessTheFall. It was different, because we're not a hardcore or metal band, but they were all really cool guys.

"Yeah, he's heading home tomorrow. GOD I SWEAR IF THIS DAMN KID MOVES ONE MORE TIME!" Summer patted her stomach and tilted her head onto the couch, groaning.

"It'll be okay. I promise." I smiled, and she gave me a hug.

The press has been hard on us, a Congregation from Alabama got on us for not having any morals, but personally I think we do have morals. The press has been the worst, though. Saying that the unborn child wasn't Zack's, the band was breaking up, and all of this garbage. It was seriously messed up, but we'll prove them wrong. Well, it's not everyday in Hollywood a girl gets pregnant by her boyfriend at 15 just turned 16, but who cares? We're not like everyone else.

"I know. I know. It will be. Write any songs lately? All you've been doing is sit in your room with your notebook and sitting by the piano!" Summer sighed, smiling a bit.

"Well, I've been writing songs for Vanessa Hudgen's new album. So far I have a song called 'Say OK' and 'Whatever Will Be'. Right now I'm working on a song called 'Let Go'. I think it'll sound cool." Yeah, I write songs for Disney Kids. But Vanessa was cool. She wasn't like Hilary Duff or anything, you know? My Sidekick buzzed and Entwistle was barking as she ran down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katez, it's me Ryan. How's Summer doing?" LONG LOST FRIEND ALERT!

"Hey Ho Georgey-o!" I joked, laughing at Ryan's real name.

"Do not insult the Ross Man!" He laughed.

"Well, she's doing okay, we'll be back in LA in about 6 months." I replied.

"Oh, well I was just calling to check up on my niece or nephew. I'll call later. BYE! Oh yeah, everyone else says hi." Ryan said in one breath.

"Tell them I said hi, too!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up, and I watched TV. Something just didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but it just didn't feel right.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Well, here's the sequel, a lot of things are going to happen so RATE all you want my darlings!**


	2. Back to Horace Green

**Outrageous**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own SOR...too bad..WAH!_

**Chapter Two:** _Back To Horace Green_

The doorbell rang, and it was UPS with four packages. I got up and opened the door.

"Hello, is Mr. Trohman here?" The delivery man asked.

You didn't think we were living ALONE this whole time, did you? Of course NOT! We live in Joe Trohman's old house, and he stays here sometimes or comes to check up on us. It is a US law that us underages have to have a parent or guardian and all.

"Sorry, he just stepped out, can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes, these came for his...adoptive Swahilian children?"

While bursting into laughter the UPS guy handed me the clipboard, and I signed. He handed me the boxes one by one. They were really light and slightly familiar. Each had our names on them.

"Are those for us?" Summer was waddling and supporting her back with her hand.

"Apparently, Joe signed us as his Adopted Swahilian Children! But yes, these are for us...I have no clue what they are, though." I replied.

"Well, open it! I can't stand here for _that_ long!"

Freddy appeared from upstairs, hugging his ribs. I rushed over to him and led him to the couch, along with Summer. I went back and got the boxes, plus a bottle opener from the kitchen. I slowly opened my box, and I had a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"What is this?" Summer grabbed the bottle opener and her box.

"They're the uniforms we wore to the Battle of the Bands...but in our size!" I exclaimed happily. "The bindi jewels and everything!"

"Awesome." Freddy huffed.

"Who sent these to us?" Summer asked.

I looked at the envelope inside my box, and I felt confused.

"It's from..Dewey and Rosalie. Rosalie made these for us."

_Dear Zack-Attack, Posh Spice, Spazzy McGee, and Tinkerbell-  
We are so proud of you four! We're thinking of you and the unborn bay-beh everyday. To let you know we have a two year old son which we named James Zachary-Fredrick Finn. We miss you guys, and we'll be at Horace Green tomorrow. We're getting the whole group back together, so come join us! IN UNIFORM!!!  
Rock On!!!  
Dewey and Rosalie_

"We can't go if Freddy is si-"

"Can make it.." Freddy sputtered.

"And I don't do anything but watch...finally!" Summer added and laughed.

"Babe, you sure?" I grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I can." He replied, squeezing my hand.

"Alright! Now if Za-"

"HEY GUYS!" Zack came back early!!! This was seriously meant to be!

"Zack, did you get my text?" Summer asked.

"Yes, I am so going!" Zack gave her a kiss and rubbed her enlarged belly.

"Feeling better, dude?" Zack asked Freddy.

"Not really, but did you know Dewey has a KID?" Freddy smiled at Zack.

"Dewey Finn..A DAD?"

"We're..." Freddy stopped for a long and harsh-sounding cough, "Namesakes, too! The kid's name is..." Another loud cough..."James Zachary-Fredrick Finn."

"That is so cool. What about my kid? Did you think of any names?" Zack asked hopefully.

I smiled to myself and looked at Summer.

"Well, if it's a girl, I thought of Melody Rebecca or Cecelia Katelyn...and if it's a boy, Peter Fredrick or Zachary Brendon." She smiled and crazle her belly.

"I picked Melody!" I chimed in.

"I want my kid to be unique, so I like Peter Fredrick. Even though he'd sound like a scientist or something. How about Robert Zachary? We can call him Bobby!" Zack seemed so excited about this.

"Okay we have a boy's name!" Summer clapped.

"I pick, Melody Rebecca." Zack added.

Zack smiled and stumbled over to his box.

"No, not the TOP HAT!" He joked as he put it on.

"Who are we playing for?" Freddy huffed.

"The lower grades, kindergarten through fifth." Summer replied, handing the letter over to Zack.

"With everyone else, like Lawrence, Tomika, Marta, and Alicia?" Zack asked.

"Yup! The whole gang is getting back together!" I said excitedly as Entwistle climbed into my lab.

It was all coming together, but something still felt wrong to me...

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Thanks everyone for making the sequel a success ALREADY! You guys Rock!!!**


End file.
